Un lugar a cual llamarlo hogar
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Después de ser expulsada de Sabertooth, Yukino se halla llorando sin consuelo de nadie pensando en lo que pasará, sin embargo alguien llegará para ayudarle y de paso, poner a duda si en donde estaba, era un gremio y tal vez desvelar un nuevo significado en ella YukinoxRouge. Para Sora Euclife


_**Un lugar al cual llamarlo hogar**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Escrito por**_

_**Ill Scrittore Della Arcana**_

.

A la lejanía se observaba como el sol se ocultaba dando paso lento hacia el este atrás de las montañas dando el anuncio del final del dia y el comienzo de la noche, pronto este finalmente se ocultó y toda la ciudad se tiñó de un oscuro color azul junto algunos puntos luminosos de siendo asistidos por la luna daban un pequeño brillo a la oscuridad, sin embargo, la sensación que ahora sentía en su corazón era justo como la noche, pero sin ningún brillo que le pudiera ayudar a salir de ahí.

El segundo dia de "Los grandes juegos mágicos" había culminado, pero también algo mas, había sido prácticamente exiliada del gremio al que siempre había admirado, anhelado entrar siempre a el y por fin sentir que en algún sitio encajaba.

Un sitio al que podría haber llamado, Hogar.

Se encontraba sentada sobre sus maletas en una de las partes altas de la ciudad, donde tal vez fue un risco o un peñasco en el pasado, un sitio donde se podría apreciar la ciudad en todo su esplendor, sin embargo no se hallaba ahí para poder observar la belleza de la ciudad en total soledad.

Se encontraba en aquel lugar para sin consuelo poder llorar.

Sus manos sostenían un poco su rostro caído siendo donde las incontables lágrimas de Yukino venían a parar, pequeños sollozos al llorar mitigaban un poco el silencio que reinaba en la noche, su plateado cubría de gran forma su rostro de tal forma de que nadie podría ver la gran tristeza de la joven y aunque no existiera aquel obstáculo, a nadie le importaba lo que a ella le sucediera, a nadie le importó en el pasado y posiblemente a nadie le importase ahora

Primero su hogar por aquella secta de seguidores de Zeref y ahora por una sola derrota, el único sitio que le restaba había desaparecido en un último momento de humillación y sufrimiento.

Que haría de ahora en adelante, no lo sabia con exactitud, en verdad, no sabía que pasaría el dia de mañana, ya nada le importaba, solo se encontraba llorando en vano, derramando lágrimas que tal vez nunca serian escuchadas por nadie.

O eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Además de su continuo e imperceptible llorar algo mas interrumpió el silencio, unas pisadas silenciosas junto a un pequeño batir de alas se acercaron lentamente hacia su ubicación.

Ella separó su rostro lloroso de sus manos para observar a quien había aparecido, Rouge Chenney junto a su compañero Frosch se acercaron de forma lenta, Frosch observaba a Yukino con una expresión triste mientras que Rouge no mantenía alguna en su rostro, sus labios ni sus ojos expresaban algún tipo de emoción, como de costumbre.

Rouge se sentó en el suelo a lado de Yukino sin decir ninguna palabra y enfocando sus ojos rojos en el horizonte, Frosch aun se mantenía levitando en el aire al costado izquierdo de su compañero, a su diferencia el miraba a la chica con una expresión claramente triste.

Ella tampoco dijo nada, aunque se preguntaba el porque de que ellos dos se encontraban junto a ella no quiso sacar el tema a discusión, ya no era miembro del gremio por lo que lo mas probable era que terminaría ignorada al cuestionarle, aun en el gremio ella no hablaba mucho con el, el era un miembro destacado, la elite y ella era solo la novata, se encontraban en categorías sumamente diferentes, incluso ahora, la diferencia se había hecho aun mas grande, ella ahora no tenia rango, era una civil común y corriente, pero el aun seguía perteneciendo a la elite del gremio mas fuerte de Fiore.

Sin embargo existía algo que nadie conocía, una de las razones de querer entrar en Sabertooth era precisamente, poder conocer a uno del conocido "Dúo de Dragón Slayers", quien justamente estaba sentado a su lado, no sabia reconocer si era un amor hacia el o simplemente una gran admiración a su persona en particular, pero aunque el no se diera cuenta de su presencia, ella siempre lo observaba.

—Yo, lo lamento. — De forma brusca un pequeño susurro emergió de los labios de Rouge el cual seguía un contemplando el horizonte sin mirarla tan si quiera.

Ella en cambió desvió su mirada de su sitio para observarlo sin saber el por que de aquella disculpa, su rostro ya no era inexpresivo como al inicio, si no que su mirada reflejaba preocupación aunque no sabia si era hacia ella o para el mismo, ya que gracias a ella, conocía la penitencia de una sola derrota adentro del gremio y solo pensaba en lo que sucedería si eso ocurría.

—Y-yo… —Yukino limpió las lágrimas que aun viajaban a través de su rostro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle, no acostumbraba hablar de motivos personales con el, solo además de un escaso hola y adiós, solo compartían palabras cuando se hablaba de alguna misión o asunto relacionado al gremio, nada mas.

—No, no te preocupes — Comentó con tristeza mientras le miraba — Fue mi culpa, no debí permitirme esa derrota, fue mi culpa así que esta fue mi penitencia, no tienes que sentir….

—Lamento no haberte defendido…

Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al escucharle, lamentaba no haberla defendido en el momento de su expulsión y exilio, no comprendía que sucedía en aquel momento, el no tenia algún motivo claro para poder ayudarla, no tenia que hacerlo, su mirada llena de sorpresa se clavó en su rostro, el dejó de mirar hacia el horizonte y ahora su mirada se hallaba sobre ella y viceversa, aquellos ojos de tonalidades opuestas se observaban, una le miraba confundida pero la otra parecía decidida pero triste.

—N-No, no t-tiene que — Un pequeño sonrojo se postró sobre sus mejillas a la vez que comenzaba a titubear al hablar, en verdad no se esperaba para nada aquella reacción del chico.

—Sabes, Salamander atacó el recinto hace apenas una media hora. — De nuevo recobrando un poco la calma que le caracterizaba, el chico volvió a hablar con un tono neutral entre los sentimientos y la indiferencia, sin embargo la sorpresa se apoderó de nueva cuenta en el rostro de Yukino, hacia ese mismo lapso de tiempo en el que había hablado con Natsu sobre su expulsión y el se había retirado hecho una gran furia al terminar de escucharla, pero sinceramente no esperaba que fuera directo contra su antiguo gremio en búsqueda de venganza.

—Yo…

—Sabes, dijo algo antes de irse que me puso a pensar...

— ¿En serio? —Cuestionó Yukino observando un poco más de cerca para poder escucharle mejor. — ¿Que fue lo que el dijo antes de irse?

—Lo que dijo fue: "Si en verdad son un gremio, cuiden de sus compañeros", en verdad me puso a pensar, ¿en verdad Sabertooth es un gremio? ¿O solo lo que buscamos es el poder y dejamos todo lo demás a un lado?, sin embargo, Natsu aun sin conocerte fue directo hacia nosotros para vengarte, lo que diría que, esos lazos existen en Fairy Tail y al parecer son fuertes sin embargo no tienen alguna existencia en nuestro gremio.

—Ella no dijo nada en lo absoluto, también comenzó a pensar, ¿Cuales eran los lazos que se mostraban siempre con Natsu y su gremio? Y ¿Por que llegar tan lejos por quien apenas conocían? , en una noche se habían formado varias preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

—Dime, Rouge, por que te disculpaste conmigo al inicio, se supone que yo solo era una novata en el gremio, pero ¿Por qué querías defenderme? — Cuestionó ya entrando en confianza con el chico, al parecer había algo mas que debía saber.

Rouge se levantó de su asiento en el piso y sin preguntar se sentó junto a ella sobre su equipaje, le miró a los ojos, rojo y azul se confrontaban, pero ella aun no sabia deducir por que, ¿Por que tantas molestias en ella?, nada parecía indicarle el camino hacia la respuesta que buscaba.

Supongo que… — Su sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al intentar encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta — Supongo que eres para mi, aun eres un miembro del gremio.

En sonrojen ambos jóvenes casi abarcaba todo su rostro, en Yukino por el hecho de que, uno de los miembros elite aun la consideraran parte del gremio del cual había sido exiliada y Rouge por su parte por haber expuesto aquellos sentimientos al descubierto.

Pronto, las manos de ambos se habían buscado y ahora se encontraban entrelazadas la una de la otra, sus miedos y tristezas habían quedado a un lado y ahora ambos se encontraban observando a la luna que en forma un tanto similar, pudiera ser una representación de las palabras de Natsu, la luna no brillaba con su propia luz, sin embargo intentaba hacer lo posible para no dejar desprotegidos a la gente de la tierra quienes se encontraban bajo el manto de la noche, sin embargo, ella no estaba sola en aquella tarea, las estrellas le hacían gran compañía y le ayudaban a que la luz pudiera alumbrar a la gente, eso mismo con un gremio, aunque uno se encuentre solo, sus compañeros le ayudarán en todo lo necesario sin importar las circunstancias en las que se encuentren.

—Espero, que podamos encontrar, un lugar así como el que tiene el, un lugar, un lugar al que podamos llamar gremio, pero también.

Un lugar, al que podamos llamar hogar.

_Fínale._

_**Notas del autor; hola a todas y todos, aquí Il scrittore con un nuevo one-shot de Fairy Tail, esta vez de Yukino y Rouge, este para Sora Euclife ya que lo pediste, y mi deber es cumplirlo, si me lo piden lo hago jajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado, pensé en algo mas romántico, pero creo que esto que escribí está mejor ¿no?**_

_**Bueno gente si les gustó y quieren mas fics cracks ya lo saben, review y a favoritos, si quieren algún fic crack solo tienen que pedirlo y lo tendré pronto como en este caso, Sora espero que te halla gustado y sobre lo de beta se me hace interesante.**_

_**Bueno me despido como lo hago.**_

_**Hoy me despido con un**_

_**Arrivedeci.**_

_**Ciao Ciao.**_


End file.
